


i'm not mad

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [38]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Blaine smiled up at Sebastian poking his side, "you know you want to smile. You can't stay mad at me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not mad

Running into Kurt had been an accident.

A simple twist of fate.

New York City has well over eight million people and he manages to bump into the one person that digs under Sebastian’s skin more than anything else. It’s quick, the interaction between them. He can feel Sebastian’s eyes on him, every little move he makes, memorizing each word that comes out of his mouth.

Kurt knows that Blaine is with Sebastian, that he has been for five years. It’s something that is kind of hard to miss since it’s plastered over most social media sites. If you’re friends with Blaine, you know Sebastian is an integral part of his life. That he has been for some time.

“I haven’t seen you in so long,” Kurt grins, moving his one hand to touch a stray curl by Blaine’s cheek. “You’re using less gel, pictures of Facebook don’t do you justice.”

Blaine laughs softly and dips his chin, blush fluttering over his cheekbones, a natural response he’s never been able to control.

“We should get coffee one time.” Blaine offers, handing the basket of groceries to his boyfriend to pull out his cellphone. Sebastian takes it but his expression is cold, unrelenting. Kurt doesn’t shrink under his gaze, his posture gets a bit straighter but not much else, Blaine obviously searching through his contacts for Kurt’s name.

“Is your number still the same?”

Kurt hums and nods. “Still the same. Why, has yours changed?”

“A lot of things have changed.” Sebastian speaks up, his voice smooth and melodic. But Blaine can pick up hints of hostility, of possessiveness, just because he knows him as well as he does.

Blaine swallows, his hand finding Sebastian’s lower back and pressing comfortingly. “It’s different.” He nods at Kurt. “I’ll text you so you have it. Coffee one time, okay? We’ll catch up.”

“Okay.” Kurt nods and then goes in for a hug.

Sebastian doesn’t _exactly_ growl but he’s not happy about this. Kurt’s hands linger on Blaine’s back, squeezing him to his body, like he’s trying to grasp something he’s lost. And he _has._ That’s the entire point. It’s amazing to him how people don’t seem to understand that you do, in fact, miss things and people when they’re gone. Even if you don’t think you will.

It happens anyways.

The sin of all of this is the fact that Blaine has _no_ idea that Kurt has any ulterior motives. But Sebastian can sense them. He practically _invented_ this little interaction. The ‘oh I haven’t seen you in a long time, let’s meet for coffee’ and then sliding in when the other person least expects it. After all, hadn’t he done the same thing five years ago to Blaine?

He loves his boyfriend, he really does, but the truth is that Blaine is far too _sweet_ and nice and naïve sometimes without realizing it. It’s something he quietly adores about him and _annoys_ him all at the same time.

He’s quiet for the rest of the shopping trip and the drive home; he knows Blaine can sense something is off because he keeps worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Blaine doesn’t try and talk about anything until they’re in bed that night, the shorter resting on the lower half of Sebastian’s chest, nose dipping into his sternum a bit.

“You don’t have to stay up while I finish reading this.” Sebastian states, turning another page in his one law manual that he has to wade through.

Blaine yawns and shrugs his shoulder, pressing his face into the other’s stomach. “S’fine. I don’t want to sleep without talking.” He mumbles.

The taller sighs, rolling his eyes before running his thumb over the one page he’s on. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Right,” He snorts. “You don’t sound mad at all.”

Sebastian ticks his tongue off the roof of his mouth and puts the book aside, taking his glasses off. “I’m not mad.”

Blaine turns his head so that he can look up at his boyfriend. “Your grumpy face says different.”

He sighs evenly, not in the mood. “ _Babe.”_

“Sweetheart.” Blaine teases back with a slight lifted tone to his voice, leaning up a little. His arms fall to either side of Sebastian’s torso and he bats his eyelashes at him, trying to get him to smile. “You know you have nothing to worry about. Kurt I mean.” He says seriously, trying to catch Sebastian’s eyes with his own. But he won’t look at him. “He’s harmless.”

Sebastian snorts. “Yeah, so was I. Look how that turned out.” He grins even though he finds nothing funny.

Blaine sighs, his fingers playing with the gray material of Sebastian’s t-shirt. “Kurt and I are completely different people, there’s nothing there.” He says gently, shifting up Sebastian’s body to rest against his chest. The taller sighs softly, their noses eskimo kissing. “Besides, I’m kind of into this tall, lanky guy. He’s going to be a lawyer. Real great in the sack, not that I’m bragging.”

“He sounds hot.” Sebastian smirks, nipping at Blaine’s lower lip.

Blaine shrugs his one shoulder, smiling coyly. “He’s alright.” He nuzzles their noses together and pokes at Sebastian’s sides, right in his ticklish spots. The taller jerks, his hands coming up to hold onto Blaine’s hips. “You know you want to smile, you can’t stay mad at me.”

“I know you’re a pain in the ass that at least gives decent head. That’s why I stick around.” But he does smile, one that’s reserved just for Blaine. One that he’s only ever seen tucked into their intimate moments.

“Yeah and cause you love me.” Blaine smiles back, kissing his lower lip, their bodies sliding into place. Because they fit, just like that. So easily.

Sebastian steals a kiss, cupping Blaine’s face. “Make sure you tell Kurt that the next time you see him.”


End file.
